The present invention is a method for sexual partners or individuals wishing to artificially inseminate. Artificial insemination (AI) can be performed in a clinic or at home using a variety of techniques. Intracervical insemination (ICI) is the method for the deposition of fresh or frozen sperm into the cervix. Generally, in order to achieve the best success with each treatment the AI and ICI procedures are performed at a medical clinic and by medical professionals. Undergoing such procedures can lead to stress in both partners and may result in an unpleasant experience for some.
The advantages of using an ICI device as opposed to other methods of AI are that it does not require sperm “washing” (the separation of sperm from the seminal fluid); it is a relatively fast procedure, and it is painless. Other methods of fertilization, such as intrauterine insemination, in vitro fertilization, and surrogacy are much more costly and/or are to be performed by physicians. ICI may be performed at home with the aid of a partner or alone as long as there is a sperm donor. ICI is also not as expensive as the above physician-performed methods.
The success of a single type of fertility treatment, whether ICI or otherwise, may be dependent on a number of factors. Two factors that have not been addressed in the prior art are ensuring the accurate delivery of a large amount of sperm cells to the correct location on the cervix, and the ability of female orgasm or female sexual pleasure to increase the sperm uptake into the uterus and thus increase the probability of fertilization.
ICI systems and methods are widespread and are characterized by their accessibility and lower difficulty level. Previous patents such as the U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,415 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,323,178 have focused solely on the delivery of the sperm in the vaginal canal without considering the potential pleasurable aspects of the act. Of course, the feeling of intimacy may be lost when attempting the procedure at a clinic or using devices, which resemble surgical devices. It may be preferable to use a device that provides a more pleasurable feeling during the procedure.
U.S. application Ser. No. 12/721,094 discloses a sexual device that will allow a wearer to artificially inseminate a partner, as well as being used to provide sexual pleasure. However, sperm delivery is accomplished manually using a syringe. This method of delivery may most likely lead to incorrect delivery if applied by laypersons not trained in AI. During ICI, sperm must be delivered into the cervix with a precise velocity so that the sperms can reach the surface of the cervix during expulsion. If the delivery velocity is too small, sperms may not reach the cervix and if it is too large sperms may be reflected off the walls of the cervix. The volume of sperm delivered is also important in the success of AI process. If the volume delivered is too small, there may be an back flow out of the cervical canal which may result in insufficient insemination. In order to increase the success of fertility it is most important to properly control the flow of sperm toward the cervical canal.
Devices and methods that are used in ICI require a physician to visually identify the cervix by the use of a speculum and then begin the release of sperm from the device. For best results, the contact with the cervix has to be observed visually during the procedure. Personal or home ICI kits such as described in the U.S. application Ser. No. 12/721,094 do not disclose methods for ensuring the delivery of sperm to the cervix and only provide methods and devices for depositing it in the vaginal canal. For these reasons, it is difficult for an at home ICI device to be as successful as ICI treatments performed at a clinic by medically trained professionals.
The present invention is designed to provide a greater success in AI. It is comprised of a means for ejecting the sperm at a specific velocity so that it ensures the best delivery to the cervix. The present invention also provides sexual pleasure. By incorporating an sperm injection system into a sex toy, the likelihood of the fertilization substantially increases.